<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rainbow by astrospecial</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223851">Rainbow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrospecial/pseuds/astrospecial'>astrospecial</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>astrospecial's drabbles [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gold Saucer (Compilation of FFVII), M/M, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:58:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrospecial/pseuds/astrospecial</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A date with Red XIII.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Red XIII | Nanaki/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>astrospecial's drabbles [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Multifandom Drabble 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rainbow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts">Nununununu</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their gondola rumbles as they glide into blackness. Red XIII stares outside. The silence is deafening. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for sticking with us,” Cloud says, finally.</p><p> </p><p>Red XIII faces him. “The Cave of Gi taught me many things. I once thought my father a coward. I once thought you…” His tail brushes Cloud’s calf. “...but you’re more than that.”</p><p> </p><p>The smile on Cloud’s face hurts. Why? “You too, Red.”</p><p> </p><p>Red’s lips twitch— his own smile. He places a paw on Cloud’s thigh. Then a new noise joins the night. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re purring?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m happy.”</p><p> </p><p>The fireworks turn Red’s fur kaleidoscopic. <em> Pretty.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Me too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!<br/>-<br/>This story is part of the <a href="https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentprojec%E2%80%9D">LLF Comment Project</a>, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:</p><ul>

<li>Short comments</li>
<li>Long comments</li>
<li>Questions</li>
<li>Constructive criticism (plot, prose, grammar, misspelled words etc!)</li>
<li>Reader-reader interaction</li>
</ul><p>This author replies to comments!</p><p>  <a href="https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta">LLF Comment Builder</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>